Version modifiée
by Dragonha
Summary: Zéro reçoit une nouvelle mission. Kaien a préparé une arme spécialement pour ce cas. Une fiole contenant un liquide mystérieux… injectée lors de la bagarre à Zéro ! Et nul autre que Kaname Kuran pour en profiter !


Auteur : Dragonha

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Matsuri Hino.

Warning : Langage vulgaire et fleuri et bien sûr un lemon entre mecs comme d'habitude !

Résumé : Zéro reçoit une nouvelle mission. Kaien a préparé une arme spécialement pour ce cas. Une fiole contenant un liquide mystérieux… injectée lors de la bagarre à Zéro ! Et nul autre que Kaname Kuran pour en profiter !

Un retour… enfin ! Je sais ça été un long silence radio mais la vie n'est pas toujours juste, ni très amusante. J'ai eu un gros passage à vide et je ne suis pas encore sortie des problèmes. Mais au moins, j'ai retrouvé du plaisir à écrire et à me décharger du stress. Bref, un nouvel OS, les autres histoires se développent toujours, pardonnez-moi le retard mais la page blanche est implacable ! Et la flemme aussi ! LOL

Pour la petite anecdote, c'est en regardant Les évadés de la Planète des Singes (le 3ème film de la franchise) que l'idée m'est venue. Zira parle de chat-vampire ! Autant j'adore regarder la SF, je ne me sens pas capable d'en écrire, donc j'ai switché sur le fantastique et Zéro s'est ramené naturellement comme victime ! ^^

**Version modifiée … **

Tout commence dans la nuit noire sans témoin et sans que qui que ce soit ne se doute de rien. Dans l'école Cross, il est des endroits dont les élèves n'ont même pas conscience. Dans l'un de ces endroits, une cave plus précisément, un homme grand aux longs cheveux ocre était penché sur une table l'air très concentré.

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Excellent il n'y a plus qu'à stabiliser le tout. Voilà ! C'est parfait ! Avec ça, basta les problèmes ! Ma petite Yûki sera très contente de moi ! Ces deux-là ne l'embêteront plus avec leurs disputes incessantes. Et je doute que l'un ou l'autre ne laisse passer l'occasion de couper les ponts définitivement. Après tout un accident est si vite arrivé, aucun des deux n'en pourra rien et ma petite fille chérie aura enfin la vie dont elle est rêve depuis toute petite. »

Kaien Cross avait un sourire de dément en se parlant à lui-même de cette façon ! Quiconque l'aurait vu prendrait ses jambes à son cou dans le plus pur instinct de survie. Sauf une personne toute particulière, entraînée à faire face à toutes les situations. Une fois le directeur parti, la silhouette imposante se faufila dans la pièce.

Kaname Kuran, puisque c'était lui, se doutait que le directeur taré fomentait un plan tordu et l'avait suivi, curieux et intrigué de son plan. Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il trouva sur la table. Eparpillés sur le meuble, des papiers remplis de formules chimiques, des fioles avec étiquettes, d'autres sans et dans un angle un socle retenant une fiole sans étiquette, dont la couleur rose bonbon lui agressa ses yeux nyctalopes. Pendant un moment, le vampire lut les documents et réalisa bien vite que l'homme était encore plus fou qu'il ne le pensait. Les composants ne laissaient pas le moindre doute : il venait de créer un poison à destination de Zéro Kiryu, l'éternel chasseur de vampires, ou de lui. Joyeuse perspective, vraiment… Il n'était pas prêt à agoniser des heures durant jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent au bout de trois heures, merci bien. Et même s'il faisait croire qu'il haïssait le Kiryu, il ne le laisserait pas mourir non plus, il avait un cœur malgré tout. D'autant que cette comédie, sûrement incomprise de l'argenté, n'était qu'un divertissement pour lui et qu'il se serait bien rapprocher du garçon pour autre chose qu'un duel d'insultes.

Sans être aussi dangereux, les autres travaux de Kaien restaient tordus : une potion de désir, une pour être plus intelligent, une énergisante et également une pour être meilleur cuisinier. Il y avait de tout pour tous les goûts. Bien décidé à éviter une catastrophe, Kaname intervertit deux fioles de couleur rose, remplaçant celle clairement mise à part, contenant le liquide mortel, par une qui traînait sur la table sans la moindre note. Une fois son méfait accompli, le jeune homme repartit avec discrétion pour rejoindre ses quartiers et profiter un minimum de sa journée de sommeil. L'air de rien, cela lui faisait du bien de se reposer… si tant est que cette cruche de Yûki le laisse tranquille.

Au matin, une heure avant les cours, le directeur Cross appela son fils adoptif dans son bureau. Le garçon arriva à l'heure dite et attendit patiemment que son père se décide à arriver. L'argenté fulminait d'être appelé à chaque mission alors qu'ils étaient sensés être deux à veiller sur cette école spéciale. Mais non, visiblement pour Cross Père il n'y avait que lui d'assez qualifié pour abattre des vampires à l'extérieur. En même temps, ce n'était guère étonnant sa fille n'avait guère des notes brillantes et ne suivaient pratiquement rien au cours, dormant neuf fois sur dix sur son banc. Contrairement à lui qui gérait bien mieux ses obligations d'élève et de gardien.

Quand enfin Kaien entra dans son bureau, il avait une tête de déterré, ses cernes le prouvaient. Ignorant complètement les activités nocturnes spéciales du directeur, Zéro mit cela sur ses obligations de directeur ou possiblement sur une mission difficile qu'il avait à confier. Le deuxième cas se vérifia rapidement.

« Zéro, je viens d'apprendre que ta cible a fait une victime de plus en ville. Il est plus que temps de l'arrêter. J'ai préparé une arme exprès pour éliminer ce type, voici ton arme pour cette mission. La dernière victime semble avoir été trouvée dans une ruelle proche de la place centrale. Arrête-moi ce vampire au plus vite, je vais te dispenser des cours pour aujourd'hui. »

Le chasseur obtempéra et s'empara du pistolet spécial, muni d'un tube où un liquide rose s'agitait à la moindre secousse. Aussitôt l'arme en main, l'étudiant s'esquiva du bureau et courut jusqu'à la porte d'enceinte. Bien sûr, il n'était guère dépourvu de son revolver fétiche, Bloody Rose, il ne partait jamais sans. Il la dissimulait efficacement dans le holster sous son blazer.

Au bout de longues minutes de courses pour arriver à l'endroit mentionné du dernier délit, l'argenté commença son investigation dans les ruelles alentours. La première ne donna rien, aucune trace. Idem pour la deuxième et la troisième. A la suivante, enfin, Zéro trouva une tâche de sang séché. Puis dans l'avant dernière une trace de pas trop noire pour être naturelle. Ce dernier indice conduisait à une venelle étroite et tortueuse, assombrie par les ombres des bâtiments. L'endroit idéal pour une embuscade… et pourtant, un coup lui arrivant dans le dos, le poussa dans cette allée enténébrée. Aussitôt un corps lourd s'avachit contre lui, le clouant contre un mur.

« Génial, un petit déjeuner qui se jette dans mes bras ! J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui. » Se lécha les babines le vampire.

« Perdu, tu es mort pour de bon cette fois. » Répliqua vertement l'argenté en pointant son pistolet contre le cœur de son ennemi.

Ce dernier s'écarta alors brusquement de sa proie, il agrippa dans un réflexe la main pointant l'arme. Il tenta de le tordre mais Zéro riposta en lui collant un coup de pied au ventre. L'amalgame des attaques ne fut pas à l'avantage de l'étudiant. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci resta accrocher à sa main, obstruant le barillet. Mais le souvenir de sa conversation avec Kaien refit surface et le gardien tenta d'enfoncer le début d'aiguille au premier endroit accessible. L'homme était accroupi sur son côté, le chasseur plongea en avant sur lui. Malheureusement le vampire, énervé, laissa sa colère se déployer à ce moment et lança une attaque. Un simple coup de poing au niveau de l'aine. Le garçon comprit rapidement et esquiva dans un salto avant, toujours emporté par l'élan de sa précédente tentative. Le vampire tenta de lutter à la torsion et n'y parvint pas, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, avec la menace du gun sous les yeux. Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune de l'éliminer, sa furie destructrice revenant au galop avec l'adrénaline. Il se releva à grande vitesse, lança son bras droit dans un angle serré et cogna fortement son poing contre le poignet armé, bougeant sa main gauche afin de faire pression des deux côtés du membre.

Le résultat ne rata pas, Zéro hurla lâchant le pistolet… sa main droite devenue inutile avec un poignet cassé. Croyant en avoir fini, le Level D fondit sur le garçon, prêt à soumettre la gorge tentatrice à ses crocs. Malgré la douleur et la perte de son flingue bonus, le chasseur reprit son esprit pratique rapidement. Il avait été entraîné exprès pour le métier et était donc rôdé à tous types de situations, devenant ambidextre pour doubler sa puissance d'attaque. Son Bloody Rose fut donc tiré de son carcan en quelques secondes et il tira sur son agresseur. Celui-ci esquiva in extremis, roulant vers l'arme que l'étudiant avait laissé tomber. Il l'attrapa au vol et s'élança sur Zéro. Voulant en finir au plus vite, l'argenté le laissa venir à lui et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, il tira sur le vampire. Malheureusement ce dernier lança le pisto-seringue avant de rendre l'âme. L'aiguille rentra dans le bras molesté du Kiryu.

Alors que le corps partait en poussière, le demi-vampire observa satisfait son travail puis retira l'arme de son bras. Il rangea ensuite son Bloody dans son holster et tenta de se lever. Il était à peine sur ses jambes qu'un vertige l'assaillait. Ses yeux améthyste se brouillèrent sur l'entrée de la rue, son corps tomba en avant et atterrit rudement au sol. De la tête au pied, quelque chose se répandait à travers ses artères et eut raison de sa conscience. L'étudiant ne bougea plus et finit par s'évanouir, sous la douleur qui courrait tout le long de ses veines.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un mouvement se laissa entendre dans la venelle. Un bruit de vêtement qui se froisse. Quelque chose gigotait dans une chemise blanche traînant au sol.

« Mm. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qui a éteint la lumière ? » S'écria une voix fluette.

Une chose de petite taille se déplaça au hasard dans l'habit et finit d'en émerger par l'ouverture du bas. La dite chose s'avéra être une créature d'environ trente centimètres, aussi nue qu'un ver. Fait troublant, le garçon, puisque sans contestation aucune c'en était un, possédait des attributs félins et un corps humanoïde. Une queue touffue moitié moins longue que sa taille de base et deux oreilles touffues en triangle et d'une étrange couleur gris clair.

En deux mots comme en cent, Zéro Kiryu avait rétréci en mode chibi et se retrouvait avec des caractéristiques félines. Lorsqu'il le réalisa pleinement, le pauvre garçon était encore au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se retint de se laisser aller dans son état… il verrait cela lorsqu'il serait en lieu sûr et avec quelque chose sur le dos. Zéro fit donc ce qu'il put avec l'aiguille, responsable de son état et avec son poignet cassé, pour couper dans ses vêtements une sorte de djellaba, seule chose qui pouvait couvrir son corps sans qu'il paraisse ridicule. Au vu du temps radieux, il confectionna son habit de fortune avec le blanc de la chemise. Son pantalon aurait beaucoup trop capté la chaleur et il ne savait pas s'il aurait une réaction spéciale avec sa nouvelle condition. Restant pragmatique, il dissimula les restes de vêtements et son revolver trop gros à porter dans l'ombre d'une poubelle. Une fois prêt à se déplacer, le Kiryu se mit en route, se dissimulant autant que possible aux humains qui se baladaient en ville.

Le périple fut long et la foule n'aidait pas le pauvre 'chaton' à se déplacer, l'impression que les gens risquaient de le remarquer s'il passait entre eux restait forte. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté que quelqu'un le voie dans cette situation abracadabrante. Mais en même temps qui pouvait deviner que le chasseur Zéro Kiryu pouvait avoir été rapetissé et transformé en… cette chose ! Alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une rue à traverser pour atteindre un sentier, connu de lui seul, menant à l'école, une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Zéro ? »

A cet appel, le garçon se tendit, les oreilles aux aguets aux moindres changements d'airs… il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours là où il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il soit ?! A croire que Dieu faisait exprès de bousiller sa vie ! Son ouïe le prévint soudainement d'un mouvement dans son dos. Malheureusement qui dit nouveau corps, dit temps d'adaptation et l'enfant ne put riposter avant d'être enserré entre deux mains fermes.

« C'est étonnant. Comment un truc pareil est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Hors de question de répondre à ça ! Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre tellement il était choqué que Kaname Kuran ne s'esclaffe pas d'office de sa déconvenue.

« Lâche-moi Kuran ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, repose-moi tout de suite ! » Rejeta le Kiryu de sa nouvelle voix fluette.

Et bizarrement, son souhait fut exaucé, il retrouva la sécurité de la terre ferme.

« Allez, explique-moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? C'est un vampire qui t'as fait ça avec ses pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi ! Et puis comment tu m'as reconnu ? »

Le brun ne prit pas la mouche et répondit franchement :

« A l'odeur bien sûr. Tu étais tout seul dans cette rue quand j'ai sentit ta fragrance, donc j'en ai déduis que c'était toi… même si cette transformation est plus que bizarre. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ? C'est à croire que tu as subis une des lubies de Cross père. »

« Hein ? Kaien a recommencé ses putains d'expérience délirantes ! Oh ce n'est pas vrai ce crétin a du se tromper avec cette foutue potion soi-disant anti-vampire ! »

« Quoi ?! Il t'a donné un tube en te disant que c'était une arme mortelle ? » S'étonna franchement le Kuran.

Intérieurement il avait peur de comprendre l'affaire. Si ça se mettait son échange subtil de la veille avait déclenché toute cette situation.

« Ben… » L'argenté hésitait de façon évidente à se confier. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on fasse même attention à lui. Evidemment, il fallait que personne d'autre que Kaname Kuran pour s'intéresser à lui et ses problèmes. D'un autre côté, il aurait sûrement besoin d'aide pour inverser l'état dans lequel il s'était mis. Et il n'avait sous la main que son ennemi naturel, c'était bien sa veine.

« Bon écoute bien. J'avais une mission à effectuer, un vampire de Level D qui sévissait depuis plusieurs jours et se nourrissait de tout ce qu'il trouvait. J'ai mis la main sur lui et on a eu une grosse bagarre, il se défendait bien mais j'ai réussi à le tuer quand même. Mais pas avant qu'il ne retourne l'arme spéciale que Kaien m'avait confiée contre moi. A la fin je me suis évanoui, probablement à cause de l'injection et en me réveillant j'étais comme ça. Ca fait des heures que je marche. Je crois que… j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plait ? » Expliqua et demanda Zéro.

Sa petite bouille adorable, ses yeux suppliants surtout incitèrent Kaname, plus que tout autre chose, à octroyer son aide.

« Allez, viens là. Je vais te porter et on réfléchira à un moyen de te rendre ton apparence quand on sera au pavillon de la Lune. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que d'autres personnes te voient, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te cacher sous ma veste. » Déclara calmement le vampire en tendant son bras.

Le chibi obtempéra et s'approcha du brun agenouillé. Le manteau noir était ample et très vite la tête de Zéro était bien calée dans le repli formé au niveau des pectoraux.

« C'est pas facile de s'accrocher là-dessus ! Je peux aller sur ton pull ? Il a l'air plus confortable. »

Si le Kuran ne savait pas si bien se contrôler, il aurait rougi d'entendre LE Zéro Kiryu osé lui sortir une réplique pareille. Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. L'événement l'avait visiblement éreinté pour le rendre aussi mignon et franc.

« Vas-y et cache-toi bien, on arrive en vue de l'école. »

« Hm. Ah ! »

L'argenté avait essayé de changer de place mais sa main blessée se rappela à lui et le pauvre garçon allait chuter… quand une main le rattrapa à travers le manteau.

« Zéro, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'avais oublié que j'étais blessé à la main. »

A ces mots, il se vit extirper par la main gauche de son porteur. De visu, Kaname constata enfin que la main droite de son camarade ne bougeait pas et comprit rapidement.

« Très bien. Je vais porter mes courses différemment pour ne pas que la position de mon bras alerte qui que ce soit si on venait à croiser quelqu'un. »

Ainsi le bras droit du brun forma un angle droit, ses sachets coincés entre son corps et son poignet. La position aida Zéro, quasiment assis sur le bras du vampire et accroché avec ses petites griffes de gauche au pull angora. L'imper cachait plutôt bien la petite créature grâce au bâillement provoqué sur le haut du corps par le bras collé au torse. Ainsi personne ne pouvait deviner une forme sous le vêtement noir.

Le portail de l'école passé, le Kuran se dirigea l'air de rien vers le pavillon et y pénétra sans problème et sans la moindre rencontre. Il parvint tout aussi facilement à sa chambre. Une fois sûr d'être à l'abri, un sort scellant sa porte-fenêtre et la porte fermée à double tour, Kaname souffla un bon coup. Il avait été stressé qu'un événement inattendu leur tombe dessus, par exemple une personne du nom de Yûki. Pour une fois, il avait eu de la chance. En même temps à cette heure de la journée, elle devait être en cours donc il y avait peu de risques. Quant à ses propres amis, ils passaient tous leurs journées à dormir, surtout le vendredi, allez savoir pourquoi. Bref, il était seul avec un chibi Zéro blessé et il allait se faire un devoir de le soigner, puisqu'après tout il était un peu responsable de cet état de fait.

Le brun se rendit dans la salle de bain et enfin déboutonna son imperméable, sitôt le vêtement retiré, sa main trouva les fesses de la petite créature pour ne pas risquer qu'il chute. Il rangea le manteau sur la patère fixée à la porte.

« C'est bon Zéro, tu peux retirer tes griffes, je vais soigner ton poignet. Installes-toi là-dessus et enlèves ta djellaba. »

Tout en prononçant ses dernières paroles, le vampire avait abaissé le couvercle des toilettes afin d'avoir une surface confortable pour son petit compagnon.

« Hé ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne l'enlève pas, j'ai qu'à remonter la manche. Je l'ai fait suffisamment ample quand même ! » S'écria Zéro en regardant le vampire avec effarement.

Hors de question que Kuran le voit à poil dans cette conjecture, jamais ! Il risquait de se moquer de la taille de son … . Enfin, il était clair que non : il ne se foutrait pas à poil pour tout l'or du monde.

« Ne fais pas l'effarouché. Tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais bon fais comme tu veux. » Répliqua le brun avec un petit sourire mutin.

Ainsi le petit homme retroussa sa manche droite et laissa toute latitude au Sang Pur pour guérir son mal. Il ne savait pas comment il allait procéder mais il était curieux. Kaname s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et attrapa délicatement la main fragile. Zéro étant un demi-vampire, il aurait du guérir sa blessure sans mal mais visiblement le produit qui avait abreuvé ses veines avait eu une incidence sur la guérison de l'espèce vampirique. Le Kuran n'avait donc que peu de choix, il approcha sa bouche du poignet cassé et lécha franchement le contour du membre. Il ne lui fallut que deux coups de langue pour terminer sa tâche, influent à sa salive de soigner les lésions internes. Kiryu lui regardait le travail effectué avec un mélange d'étonnement et de gêne, si bien que ses joues se colorèrent légèrement au contact du second coup. Le brun maintint sa prise légère pendant deux minutes puis demanda à Zéro d'essayer de bouger ses doigts et sa main si possible. Au ravissement de l'argenté les essais se révélèrent concluants, il n'avait plus rien. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la salive des vampires puisse avoir des vertus curatives aussi poussées.

« Merci. » Remercia le petit être.

« Bon. Maintenant que cela est réglé, au bain ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Zéro.

« Tu as beaucoup marché et un bon bain ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis ça te détendra peut-être un peu. Jusque là j'ai été gentil avec toi, donc fais-moi un minimum confiance, s'il te plait. Je ne ferais rien qui te mettrait en danger, quoi que tu aies pu penser auparavant. De toute façon, je vais plonger avec toi, comme ça je serais sûr que tu ne risqueras rien. »

Zéro soupesa les arguments du vampire et dut reconnaître qu'il rêvait de se laver. Et puis ils seraient sur un pied d'égalité, ils seraient tous deux complètements nus. Pour preuve, Kaname n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour commencer à se déshabiller. L'argenté se figea lorsque le pull puis le tee-shirt laissèrent place à des tablettes de chocolat fort appréciables. Dire qu'il s'était agrippé comme un désespéré à ce corps ! Il comprenait peut-être enfin pourquoi Yûki ne cessait de lui rabâcher que son Kuran-sama était parfait ! Il préféra détourner les yeux et enlever ses propres affaires plutôt que de voir le bas du corps désirable du Sang Pur. Libéré de sa fabrication artisanale, Zéro allait sauter vers la baignoire mais fut interrompu en plein saut.

« Doucement, Zéro. Tu risques de glisser et de te blesser à nouveau. » L'arrêta le président de la Night Class. Le jeune homme s'assura de la température de l'eau et lorsqu'il estima le niveau d'eau suffisant, stoppa le flot du robinet. Il s'enlisa avec plaisir dans l'eau bien tiède et plongea la petite créature dans l'eau, l'asseyant sur ses genoux, le niveau d'eau arrivant sous le menton du Kiryu.

« Dieu que ça fait bizarre ! » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'argenté au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Certes. » Enchérit le brun. « N'empêches cette transformation est spéciale. Qu'est-ce que Kaien comptait faire avec une potion pareille ? »

« Ah ! Tais-toi, je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi ou à qui il pensait quand il a fabriqué ce truc maudit ! » Gémit le chibi.

« Tu as raison, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Allez, je vais te frotter le dos. »

Avant même d'avoir pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le gant plein de mousse vint trouver son dos et les mouvements circulaires eurent tôt fait de le rendre amorphe de plaisir. Ce fut encore pire lorsque son cou fut touché.

« Rrr. » ronronna immédiatement le chaton.

Si Kaname fut surpris il le cacha bien et poursuivit son travail, passant et repassant sur le dos visiblement sensible du nouveau Zéro. Les ronronnements emplirent la pièce. L'argenté était quasi déconnecté de la réalité, il cherchait les caresses, se collant sans honte au toucher agréable. Le brun souriait largement, cela ne ressemblait pas au Zéro Kiryu qu'il avait connu jusque là. Lui qui refusait tout contact était maintenant avide de câlins. Cependant, Kaname n'oubliait pas le but premier de sa présence ici et poursuivit son lavage. D'abord sur les bras puis passant sur le ventre plat et enfin, il dut lever la petite créature et la coller à son torse pour nettoyer le bas du corps mou dans ses bras. Et même à ce niveau, Zéro ne put protester, sa gorge roucoulait toute seule. Le brun passa rapidement sur le bas-ventre avant de faire mousser les jambes puis de passer sur les fesses, esquivant la queue touffue, et les pieds de son mini-camarade.

« Voilà, J'ai terminé. Il faut rincer maintenant. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ces paroles que l'argenté revint à la réalité, quand les caresses s'interrompirent et qu'il retrouva les genoux du vampire. Réalisant pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer, le pauvre 'enfant' piqua un fard monumental. Il venait de ronronner de plaisir sous les attentions de son ennemi. Quoique il ne pouvait plus vraiment le considérer comme tel, il l'avait aidé… ne s'était pas moqué de sa forme et l'avait nettoyé ! De bas en haut sans rien omettre ! Dieu tout puissant qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ?!

Il était rouge pivoine et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas s'agiter… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente si bien sur les genoux de rien de moins que Kaname Kuran ? Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il le haïssait… Juste… Yûki lui rabâchant la perfection du type était la chose la plus énervante qu'il connaissait. L'homme ne l'ennuyait pas… c'était l'attitude des autres et surtout de cette fille avec qui il avait partagé son enfance qui lui sortait par les yeux. Sa condition de chasseur n'aidait pas les choses, on l'avait éduqué pour détester la caste des vampires, sans faire la moindre distinction entre les Level. Kaien avait un peu remis les choses en cause et maintenant à cause d'une de ses inventions, tous ses doutes s'accroissaient. Kuran n'était pas la pire chose qui soit arrivé à sa vie. Loin de là, il mettait de l'ambiance dans son morne quotidien et bien malgré lui probablement. Yûki n'étant pas particulièrement expansive sur autre chose que son beau vampire adoré ! Qu'il le veuille ou non, Kaname avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Ici, il lui démontrait juste sa personnalité en dehors des regards extérieurs. Parce qu'il avait toujours senti qu'il jouait un rôle devant la fille Cross, comme s'il cherchait volontairement à être son idéal.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais savait que la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux était nettement plus saine que celle entre le Kuran et Yûki-je-suis-dingue-de-Kaname-Cross. Après tout, il n'avait probablement jamais agi comme il le faisait maintenant avec qui que ce soit… n'est-ce pas ? Allez, il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête et plus que tout se concentrer pour redevenir normal. Tout à ses pensées, il ne sentit qu'un peu tard une grande main se poser doucement sur sa tête. Un lent va-et-vient s'entama sur sa chevelure, passant entre les appendices en forme d'oreilles de chat. Aussitôt la machine à ronron reprit mais cette fois, Zéro était bien conscient de ce qui arrivait et n'était pas plus déconnecté que ça. Agréablement avachi, sa queue de chat fouettant l'air derrière lui et les yeux à moitié fermés mais encore capable de penser.

'_Ah ! Il a des mains si expertes. Rrr oh oui juste là. Là, c'est trop bon. » _

Et les sons qu'il produisait ne pouvaient détromper le Premier vampire, se concentrant sur ce point spécifique où les bruits de gorge se révélaient encore plus sonore que précédemment.

« Zéro ? Il va falloir sortir de là, quand même. » Murmura le brun, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment arrêter son activité.

« Hm. Hein ? Mais et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas lavé ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en ai pas énormément besoin non plus. »

Mais Zéro buté hocha négativement de la tête.

« Pas question, on s'en lancés là-dedans on va jusqu'au bout ! »

Là-dessus, l'argenté s'empara du gant flottant pas loin de lui et se rafraîchit le visage, seul élément oublié jusqu'alors. Puis dans un élan, peut-être inconsidéré après coup, il se leva et colla le linge sur la poitrine du Kuran et se mit à frotter avec ses petits bras. Dire que Kaname était choqué était peu dire. Il regardait franchement le petit être avec stupeur. D'un côté il retrouvait le caractère entêté de l'argenté mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il se ferait laver par Zéro Kiryu en personne. Lorsqu'il sentit deux petits pieds bouger il eut le réflexe de sécuriser le chibi en mettant la main sur son dos. Ses pectoraux subirent l'attaque moussantes, ses bras y passèrent aussi et le bas de son ventre, où une fine ligne de poils étaient visibles également. Dès lors, il sentit le gant lui être rendu.

« Voilà ! Pour le reste, tu le fais toi-même, hein. » Lança Zéro le rouge aux joues.

Puis, l'enfant-chat prit appui sur le torse de son camarade et passa rapidement sur le bord de la baignoire, derrière la tête brune, s'asseyant patiemment en attendant que l'autre aie fini sa besogne.

« Zéro ! Ne reste pas comme ça hors de l'eau ! »

Le vampire réagit rapidement et attrapa un drap blanc sur le porte-serviettes tout proche et enveloppa la petite créature convenablement avant d'obtempérer à l'ordre précédent, se frictionnant sommairement. Une fois propre, Kaname s'enroula lui-même dans une serviette, se sécha et fit de même avec l'argenté. Une fois enroulé dans un peignoir, lui aussi blanc, les deux garçons regagnèrent la chambre.

Ils s'assirent de nouveau ensemble sur le lit, dans la même position que dans le bain.

« Alors… par quoi on commence ? » Demanda le Kuran.

« Comment ça ? On devait réfléchir à une solution pour me rendre ma forme originelle, il me semble. » Commenta Zéro.

« Certes, mais cela ce n'est pas bien difficile. Si Kaien a préparé une telle mixture, il serait logique qu'il ait crée un antidote aussi. J'irais voir après dès que possible. Cependant je dois quand même assister au cours dans un peu moins d'une heure. Mm, la première chose serait de te faire un ou deux vêtement décents. Tu ne peux pas rester en peignoir ou nu, seul dans ma chambre. Du moins, je suppose que tu ne le veux pas. » Explicita Kaname.

« Pas faux. Tu as de vieilles affaires que je pourrais bricoler ? » Demanda l'argenté.

« Il y a des vêtements que je ne mets plus énormément mais toujours de bonne facture. Je vais les prendre, avec une paire de ciseaux. Attends-moi une minute. »

Là-dessus, le vampire déposa son petit paquet au centre du lit et s'esquiva vers sa garde-robe et en délogea des habits plus que beaux et qui n'avaient apparemment pas souvent été portés.

« C'est une bonne occasion de me débarrasser de ces choses, il y a bien trop de froufrous là-dessus. »

Ce que le brun qualifiait de froufrous était de la dentelle ceignant col et poignets mais les couleurs chaudes et sobres plurent énormément à Zéro.

Les deux garçons passèrent donc le temps qu'il leur restait à confectionner pantalon, sous-vêtement et tee-shirt à la taille du chibi. Au final, le Kiryu se retrouva avec un slip noir, un pantalon au ton grenat et un tee-shirt brun. Un deuxième jeu se retrouva dans des tons de blanc, beige et d'un orange doux. Il fut bientôt temps que le président de la Night Class s'en aille pour ses leçons et après une dernière caresse sur la tête de son petit camarade, il quitta la pièce non sans fermer la porte. Il ne valait mieux pas risquer que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre alors que le 'chaton' y était. Ce dernier s'habilla rapidement avec l'ensemble de couleurs foncées et s'avachit sur le lit. Il ne savait quoi faire pour passer le temps. Puis il avisa enfin la bibliothèque de son nouvel ami, dans un recoin sombre de la chambre. La nuit était tombée lentement et l'argenté ne trouva rien de mieux pour s'occuper. Il sauta donc à terre et courut jusqu'à l'étagère. Enhardi par sa curiosité, le garçon grimpa d'un étage à l'autre en s'accrochant avec ses griffes sur le bois. Il trouva un espace suffisamment grand pour faire une pause et avisa le premier ouvrage à sa portée.

Le livre avait pour titre : Les mythes Nordiques. Curieux de nature, Zéro lut les tranches des bouquins suivants et constata que Kaname avait une passion pour les mythes et légendes d'innombrables cultures, allant des Grecs aux Perses en passant par les Egyptiens et les Mayas. Ravi de sa découverte, aimant également l'Histoire sous toutes ses formes, Zéro s'empara de deux livres en plus et les lança sur le fauteuil situé à côté de la bibliothèque. Bon, le jeté de livre n'était peut-être pas recommandé mais c'était la seule solution pour gagner un peu de temps et ne pas se taper l'aller-retour trois fois sur le meuble. Il suivit d'ailleurs lui-même le même chemin que les œuvres littéraires. D'abord parce que c'était plus court et direct mais aussi pour tenter une expérience. Ne disait-on pas que les chats retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes ? Et bien même dans son cas, cela s'avéra vrai.

De la chaise, il sauta au sol et s'empara d'un des livres. Un seul était portable mais en porter trois se révéla impossible tant c'était lourd pour ses petits bras. Il relança donc l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sur le lit, remonta dessus également et après s'être confortablement installé contre l'oreiller, il entama sa lecture. Il était presque au bout du livre lorsqu'un bruit l'alerta que quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la chambre… et pas de la bonne façon. De toute manière, il était un peu tôt pour que le Kuran ait fini les classes. Se fiant à son ouïe, Zéro sut qu'on jouait avec le loquet de la porte-fenêtre, dissimulée derrière le rideau bordeaux. Le petit être savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose face à un humain avec sa taille actuelle. Et mieux valait que personne ne le voit sous cette forme. Aussi, il se dépêcha de sauter à bas du lit, avec le livre et de se cacher au plus vite.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, le déclic du verrou se laissa entendre et des jambes entrèrent dans la vision de l'argenté. Plus que le corps de l'individu, Zéro reconnut sa sœur d'adoption grâce à Artémis, sa lance de défense qu'elle ne rangea pas tout de suite. Probablement que l'arme lui avait été utile pour crocheter la porte, une pointe fine dépassant de quelques centimètres, assez peu épaisse pour se faufiler dans l'interstice. Puis, la jeune fille dissimula sa protection fétiche, la glissant dans le holster calé sur sa cuisse.

« Hi, Hi ! Kaname… ce soir, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. On va passer la soirée ensemble. En plus, on ne risque pas d'être dérangé, Zéro est en mission et monsieur Yagari s'occupe du pavillon du Soleil. Mm, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant qu'il revienne. Allez, je vais m'arranger pour l'envoûter dès qu'il passe la porte. » Pensa tout haut la brune.

Ce qui consista à se jeter sur le lit sans grâce aucune et essaya plusieurs positions qu'elle estimait sexys. Au final, elle déboutonna les deux boutons du haut de son chemiser pour exposer sa poitrine et s'avachit sur le lit, cul cambré, bras croisé sous sa poitrine pour la rendre plus visible encore. Mais elle déchanta très vite quand dix minutes plus tard, elle ne put plus tenir du tout sa posture. Elle soupira lourdement en maugréant que le Kuran prenait un peu trop son temps. Puis dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit enfin la clé dans la serrure. Ni une, ni deux, elle se remit dans sa pose désirable et attendit le cri de joie de son Kaname chéri. Mais ce dernier ne lui fit pas l'honneur d'exprimer son enthousiasme.

« Yûki… Que fais-tu ici ? »

La voix avait un ton des plus polaires, que ne remarqua absolument pas la fille.

« Allons, Kaname chéri, tu le sais très bien. On a plusieurs heures devant nous avant que je ne doive aller en cours. » Dit-elle avec un sourire, selon elle, des plus enjôleurs.

« J'ai autre chose à faire ! Ne décide pas pour moi ! Maintenant dehors. »

« Kaname, viens te détendre. Allez, je peux te faire un massage si tu veux ? » Reprit Yûki, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Intérieurement, le Kuran pestait vertement. Il avait fait un détour par les cuisines pour nourrir Zéro, et lui par la même occasion et voilà qu'il se retrouvait aux prises avec la petite écervelée. Pourquoi par tous les dieux, devait-il subir cette épreuve horrible de supporter cette fille ? Par respect pour ses parents, il avait décidé de la laisser vivre sa vie loin des problèmes vampiriques mais même dans ce cas, elle revenait comme un boomerang vers lui. Ce que ça pouvait l'agacer.

« Ah ! Tu as amené le dîner, comme tu es romantique, chéri. » Osa-t-elle lui sortir en s'avançant, sûrement pensait-elle qu'elle avait une démarche féline mais elle était très éloignée de la vérité. De son avis, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle titubait comme une gamine qui essayait les talons hauts de sa mère pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, il s'écarta franchement, défendant ses bentôs farouchement. Il entra franchement dans sa chambre, déposa ses effets sur la table où son jeu d'échec traînait, puis revint sur ses pas pour fermer la porte à double tour.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua ce dernier détail, Yûki sourit de toutes ses dents, elle n'avait jamais douté d'arriver à ses fins.

« Bien. Alors maintenant ouvre tes oreilles en grand Yûki. Toi et moi ça ne se fera jamais ! JAMAIS ! Tu entends ? Tu comprends ce que je raconte où c'est encore trop compliqué ? Non, ce n'est pas encore intégré, hein. Alors en mots simples : Tu es ma sœur de sang et je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement. Oh si pardon ! Maintenant que tu as tout foutu en l'air avec ton soi-disant puissant amour, je me lave les mains de ce qui peut t'arriver. Alors, sois gentille, va voir dehors si un vampire n'aurait pas la gracieuseté de te mordre et de me débarrasser de toi. Allez, vire d'ici j'aimerais me reposer au calme ! » Balança le brun, presque en perdant patience tant le visage figé en mode poisson hors de l'eau l'exaspérait.

Ainsi, il ne s'embarrassa pas du temps de réaction de l'humaine. Il la prit par le col, ouvrit la porte fenêtre en grand, éjecta la fille dehors et ferma la vitre à double tour, apposant un sceau magique de son cru pour interdire l'accès à des humains.

« Pff. Qu'elle est épuisante. Au moins, le message est clair, elle n'a pas intérêt à user ma patience encore une fois, sinon je sens que je risque de faire un malheur. » Maugréa à voix basse le pauvre vampire.

Après quelques secondes pour se remettre de son entrevue, Kaname se souvint que Zéro était quelque part dans la pièce et que leur dîner allait refroidir l'air de rien. Dans un réflexe, il tira les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre, à part Yûki personne ne passait par là mais il valait mieux rester prudent.

« Zéro ? Elle est partie, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. »

Pour toute réponse, il sentit un sentiment d'excitation émanant du lit mais le chibi ne se présenta pas devant lui.

Puis se souvenant de quelque chose de dissimuler sous le lit, il crut comprendre ce qui se passait. Aussi, il s'accroupit devant la couche et ses yeux de nyctalope s'aiguillèrent sur la présence inopportune.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Zéro ? » Rigola-t-il.

La queue de chat du garçon s'agitait de toutes parts et ses oreilles sensibles se tendirent. Le chaton était à plat ventre sur le sol, sa position laissant clairement voir qu'il regardait un magazine. Mais le plus étonnant était surtout que le Kiryu frétillait des hanches sur le tapis. Un petit cri lui échappa quand le chibi entendit le commentaire. Aussitôt, le petit être se recroquevilla et tourna franchement le dos au vampire.

« Zéro… allez, sors de là, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu mais j'ai ramené à manger. Alors, tu veux bien venir vers moi ? »

« T'es un pervers, quand même ! » Répliqua l'argenté.

Mais contre toute attente, sa répartie fut bientôt suivi de sa reddition.

« Ne me regarde pas. » Protesta Zéro en sortant de sous le lit.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun s'agenouilla devant son camarade et lui prit le menton pour orienter son regard vers lui.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était normal. Je me fiche que tu aies trouvé une revue érotique et que tu te sois fais plaisir. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu faire abstraction de la présence de Yûki. Alors ne culpabilise pas. Tu vas te nettoyer et te changer dans la salle de bain et ensuite, tu viens à table. » Expliqua doucement le Sang Pur.

« Je l'ai trouvé il n'y a que deux minutes alors que tu la mettais dehors. » Avoua un Zéro mort de honte.

Si Kaname en fut surpris, il ne le laissa pas voir et répéta que ce n'était rien de grave et l'enjoignit à se dépêcher de faire son brin de toilette. Ce que l'argenté exécuta rapidement mais qui ne put croiser le regard du vampire de tout le repas, pris en silence.

Puis une fois les bentôs engloutis, les deux garçons se remirent sur le lit, espacés de quelques centimètres. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne fut dit puis Zéro émit un petit bruit. Il avait oublié quelque chose ! Sans rien dire, il sauta à terre et se refaufila sous le cadre de la couche. Kaname fut surpris de voir son empressement. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Ah non, il ressortait maintenant et avait poussé devant lui un livre dont la couverture cartonnée lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Lorsque le garçon balança l'ouvrage sur le matelas il constata qu'il venait de sa bibliothèque.

« Désolé. Je l'avais emprunté pour m'occuper avant qu'elle arrive. J'en avais descendu deux autres que j'ai laissés sur le fauteuil. »

« Tu as bien fait. Je n'avais effectivement pas pensé à te donner de quoi passer le temps. Maintenant dis-moi, il t'a plu mon magazine ? » Répondit le vampire.

« Mais tais-toi. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler. »

« N'empêche, un magazine avec des hommes nus et qui te fait réagir, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais d'après mes observations, tu as trouvé ça bon. »

« Je t'ai demandé de te taire ! T'es bouché ? Je ne veux pas en parler ! » Tenta Zéro, cramoisi, espérant clôturer la conversation.

« Bon, bon. D'accord, je n'en parle plus. Maintenant qu'on est repu et un peu plus calme, si on allait se coucher ? » Enjoignit Kaname

« Ok. Et demain on s'occupe de l'antidote, hein ? » Demanda l'argenté.

« Oui. »

Sans plus s'appesantir sur leurs problèmes, les deux garçons se changèrent. Zéro récupéra un vieux tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand mais qui lui tenait chaud et Kaname se dévêtit pour rester simplement en boxer. Le plus grand se glissa sous le drap et invita son nouvel ami à en faire de même à côté de lui, plusieurs oreillers bien rembourrés composant sa literie. La petite créature obtempéra et se roula en boule sur un des coussins à hauteur du visage du vampire. Ce dernier voulut recouvrir son compagnon avec la couverture mais elle se révéla trop courte. Aussi il déplaça le petit nid afin qu'ils soient tous les deux sous la couette. Un rapide bonne nuit fut murmuré par les deux partis et bientôt seules deux respirations régulières se firent entendre dans la chambre. Ils étaient tombés dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement, chose rare pour eux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kaname fut réveillé par un étrange poids sur sa poitrine et un ronronnement persistant. Sans trop bouger son corps, il entrouvrit les yeux et constata un fait surprenant. Zéro bâillait allègrement sur son torse, semblant se rendormir lové sur son torse comme un bienheureux très souriant. Il semblait que le chaton aimait la faible chaleur vampirique et était très à l'aise sur lui, sa petite tête se frottant inconsciemment sur ses pectoraux. Décidément, Zéro Kiryu était étonnant. Finalement leur mésentente n'avait pas lieu d'être et pour couronner le tout, ils semblaient avoir quelques points en communs… comme leur sexualité. Mais bref, il était parfaitement à l'aise avec ce changement de position et se rendormit donc vite.

Cette fois, ce fut la clarté déclinante à l'extérieur qui fit émerger les deux garçons en même temps. L'argenté bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira franchement sur la surface mouvante.

'_Hein ? Pourquoi ça bouge ?' _

Pour le coup, ses yeux à moitié fermés s'ouvrirent en grand et remarquèrent enfin sa situation.

'_Eh merde ! Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Je flottais bien sur un nuage ferme mais doux ! Par tous les dieux, il va me prendre pour un somnambule fétichiste si ça continue ! D'abord le magazine maintenant ses abdos ! Que quelqu'un m'aide… je crois que je l'aime de plus en plus !' _

Le chaton revint au présent lorsque la poitrine se souleva franchement et que le petit être roula au bas du ventre… pile sur l'érection, bien réveillée elle aussi, du Kuran.

'_C'est encore pire !' _Couina intérieurement Zéro.

« Mm. Zéro ? » S'éveillait le vampire en se frottant les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait aussi bien dormi, il se sentait totalement reposé, même si toujours un peu dans le cirage. Puis il avisa l'ensemble de sa vision, ses yeux s'écarquillant un tantinet à la vue du petit chat, le nez quasi sur son excitation fièrement dressée. Cela ne fit pas un pli, la situation n'évolua qu'avec un léger… incident. Ca avait été si fulgurant que le petit nez du Kiryu se plissa à l'odeur et que le rouge gagna ses joues en un temps record, comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver. Sa réaction n'attendit pas, le teint cramoisi, le chibi se détourna et laissa la place à son camarade pour se remuer.

« Désolé. Je vais aller nettoyer cela. Mais bonsoir quand même. » Déclara le Kuran avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Zéro ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête mais resta muet et le teint digne d'une écrevisse ébouillantée ! Quand le vampire sortit de la salle d'eau, ils avaient tous deux retrouvés leur contenance habituelle. A cela près que Zéro battit allègrement son record de changement de couleur en voyant la glorieuse nudité de son camarade !

« Mais bon sang, tu le fais exprès ?! Habille-toi par l'Enfer ! » Maugréa l'argenté en détournant le regard, une fois de plus. Maintenant c'était fait ! Kaname Kuran causerait sa perte avec son corps d'Apollon ! Dieu comment pouvait-on être si bien foutu ?!

« Ne t'énerve pas, enfin. Je m'habille et j'y vais. D'ailleurs, ce soir j'ai fini à une heure raisonnable donc je viendrais te rechercher pour aller dans les caves de Kaien. Il est temps qu'on trouve ton antidote. » Répondit le brun, toujours aussi calme.

Ni une, ni deux, le Kiryu retrouva sa tranquillité naturelle et offrit un grand sourire de bonheur au Sang Pur.

« C'est vrai ? »

Et Kaname jura mentalement de la bouille adorable face à lui qui n'était vraiment pas humaine… ni saine pour lui dans ces conditions, il venait à peine de calmer son excitation, nom de Dieu !

« Evidemment. Je vais renouveler le sceau par acquit de conscience. Ainsi l'histoire d'hier ne se reproduira pas. » Assura le brun, en s'occupant les mains aussitôt pour ne plus se concentrer sur le chaton trop mignon.

Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons se séparèrent à nouveau avec une petite caresse discrète sur la tête de la petite créature. Sûrement la dernière d'ailleurs si tout marchait comme ils l'entendaient. Zéro passa le temps avec ses fameux livres de la dernière fois, profitant du silence de la pièce. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que le bruit caractéristique de la clé entrée dans le trou de la serrure ne fasse lever les yeux du chibi. Sans surprise, Kaname entra dans la chambre en disant bonsoir à ses camarades vampires.

Aussitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil, il referma le battant à double tour.

« Désolé Zéro mais on est vendredi soir et les autres sont agités aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il est question de fêter l'approche des vacances. On va devoir attendre un peu que ça se calme pour s'éclipser sans trop de risque. » Expliqua le brun avec un sourire d'excuse.

L'excitation du Kiryu retomba un peu mais il se morigéna mentalement il avait attendu plus d'une journée, il pouvait bien attendre encore une ou deux heures. Ainsi, ils attendirent l'heure en lisant chacun un bouquin, assis l'un contre l'autre.

« Je pense qu'on peut y aller. » Déclara enfin le brun, tendant l'oreille pour écouter ses amis dans les chambres voisines.

« Mm. Ouais, il y en a qui s'agitent visiblement avec beaucoup d'excitation, ils ne devraient pas nous entendre passer vu leurs occupations. » Renchérit Zéro, ses appendices fouettant l'air en quête de sons.

« Probablement Aidô et Kain, entre autres. N'y fais pas attention, c'est régulier avec ceux-là. » Commenta Kaname.

Les deux garçons sortirent donc de façon discrète, de nouveau le chibi se collant au Kuran mais cette fois, dissimulé dans son dos, agrippé à ses épaules. Le brun s'habilla d'une légère capeline, dissimulant son petit copain et ses yeux légèrement rougeoyants qui l'aidaient à se repérer de nuit. Le nyctalope s'orienta sans problèmes et évita facilement la surveillance de Yûki à l'extérieur. Yagari ne posa aucun souci également. Sa discrétion et sa connaissance des lieux jouant beaucoup dans le timing parfait qui lui permit d'entrer par la porte extérieure dans les froids couloirs de la cave.

Un minimum à l'abri, Kaname souffla un coup, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus exercé à ce genre d'infiltrations ça stressait quand même. Il se reprit rapidement cependant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Kaien pouvait se pointer n'importe quand et tout faire capoter. Il fila donc dans le couloir à bonne allure et retrouva sans trop de souci la porte qui l'intéressait, restant toujours ouverte puisqu'en général seul le directeur y venait. La même table dans le fond bardée de fioles de potion aux couleurs criardes. S'assurant que la porte était reclapée convenablement, le Kuran s'approcha en murmurant :

« C'est bon Zéro, on y est. »

Résultat, une petite forme remonta le long de son dos et s'extirpa par la capuche, la tête de Zéro se retrouvant sur son propre crâne.

« Ok. Alors c'est parti. On s'y met. » Répondit le chibi en sortant tout à fait pour sauter souplement sur la table.

Et leur recherche commença, laborieuse puisque le fatras n'avait toujours pas été rangé, ni étiqueté. Au bout d'une longue heure, Zéro finit par trouver un tube enroulé dans une feuille de papier où le titre explicite lui conforta qu'il avait enfin en main son antidote.

« Je l'ai. » Signala-t-il

Juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sans crier gare.

Kaien s'introduisit sans discrétion dans son antre et courut presque jusqu'à son bureau.

« Bon sang ! Où ais-je mis ce fichu flacon ! Ma petite Yûki a besoin de ce produit, elle doit être parfaite pour la fin d'année. Il ne me reste que trois jours pour remettre la main sur cette lotion miracle. Raah ! Allez, où es-tu fichu Lustro ! »

Un son de verre raclant le bois provint aux oreilles du Kiryu planqué sous la table. Ce fut le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un vif « Hourra ! » le prévienne que son fou de père adoptif avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Enfin il vit les pieds s'éloigner vers l'entrée mais à son grand malheur, la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre également.

« Kaname ! Il est parti ! » Alerta Zéro

« Je sais. J'ai entendu, agrippe-toi à moi, j'ai repéré un conduit d'aération en me cachant. » En se présentant devant son camarade.

« Wouah ! Depuis quand tu peux te transformer en chauve-souris ? » S'étonna l'argenté en touchant les ailes caoutchouteuses tout doucement.

« Bof ! C'est une aptitude qui reste mais dont on ne parle pas trop. Depuis qu'on est connus de plus en plus de monde, la plupart des vampires trouvent ça ringard parce qu'ils entendent les humains se moquer de cette forme. Soi-disant que ça porte malheur ! Mes compatriotes se ramollissent si tu veux mon avis. Tant qu'à avoir cette capacité autant s'en servir quand c'est nécessaire. Bon tu grimpes ? » Expliqua le vampire métamorphosé.

Le chibi obtempéra et chevaucha son ami qui était d'une taille fort appréciable pour une chauve-souris, il devait bien avoir des ailes d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et un corps robuste d'une longueur de quarante-cinq centimètres. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour supporter le petit être.

Le duo prit donc la fuite par l'arrivée d'air, Zéro devait carrément se coucher sur le dos de velours du chasseur nocturne pour ne pas se cogner sur les parois. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur, où la pleine lune s'élevait sur la voute étoilée et Kaname parvint à se repérer suffisamment pour atteindre la porte du Pavillon de la Lune. Yûki se trouvait dans les jardins à ce moment-là et ils l'évitèrent donc étant à l'opposé du poste de garde. Kaname reprit sa forme humaine et Zéro se retint à son épaule juste à temps pour ne pas tomber. La porte franchie, les deux garçons se sourirent, content que tout se soit bien passé. Puis avec discrétion, ils grimpèrent les escaliers et longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la porte du Président de la Night Class. Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil, Kaname ferma sa porte à double tour. S'assurant que la porte-fenêtre était toujours scellée et les rideaux tirés, Kaname put déposer alors son ami sur le lit et lui fit signe de boire.

Après un hochement de tête, l'argenté déboucha le flacon et avala la complète mesure d'un trait. La petite bouteille roula sur la couverture alors que la réaction à l'antidote s'enclenchait. La petite forme se recroquevilla avant de sentir son corps s'allonger, reprenant sa taille d'origine. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent durant le processus le laissant complètement nu sur le lit. La respiration erratique, Zéro sentit un mouvement proche de lui et posa ses yeux sur Kuran. Ce dernier s'était rapproché et avait attrapé la fiole pour qu'elle ne se casse pas à côté de son camarade. Mais quand la tête de l'argenté se tourna vers lui, la fiole se brisa sous l'impact de sa main crispée. La surprise se peignait sur le visage du brun, mettant mal à l'aise le pauvre argenté se demandant ce qu'il y avait encore.

« Kaname ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça avec ses yeux là, Zéro ! Tu veux que je te viole ou quoi ?! On n'a pas idée d'être si mignon ! D'autant que tu as toujours tes oreilles de chat… et la queue. » Répondit le vampire

« Quoi ? » S'écria l'argenté.

Il se leva sans faire attention à son compagnon et se précipita sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Et il put vérifier que ses appendices, aussi bien sur la partie supérieure de son corps que l'inférieure, étaient toujours bien présents !

« Mais merde ! Pourquoi ?! Je ne veux pas garder ces choses toute ma vie ! » S'énerva le jeune homme.

Et comme par magie, son souhait se réalisa. Plus rien d'étrange n'entachait son corps et le bruit de gorge de Kaname lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'ils avaient fermés sous l'énervement. Zéro émit un soupir de soulagement à la vision de son être redevenu aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être. Même si tout cela était assez bizarre.

« Fiou ! Au moins, une bonne chose de faite. » Respira enfin sereinement le jeune homme.

Maintenant que toute cette histoire pouvait être oubliée, Zéro se calma tout à fait et reprit un peu ses esprits. Son rétablissement intégral en tant qu'homme le soulageait mais il restait une chose… un changement engendré par tout ce tintouin. Et justement cette modification s'approcha de lui félinement. Kaname Kuran, celui qu'il disait détester, s'était immiscé en deux jours dans son cœur. C'était franchement aberrant mais les faits étaient là, il était heureux de la présence du vampire à ses côtés. Il l'avait aidé sans se moquer, l'avait soigné et avait pris soin de lui, choses qu'il avait cru impossible jusqu'à maintenant. Qui pourrait suffisamment l'apprécier pour vraiment l'épauler sans rien attendre en échange ? La réponse était devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur et son assurance.

« Je suis content que tu aies enfin récupéré ton corps habituel, Zéro. »

Le sourire à tomber qu'il lui administra amena le rouge aux joues de l'argenté.

« Merci. C'est grâce à toi que ça s'est si bien passé. » Remercia-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je t'en prie. Et puis avec le superbe spectacle que j'ai l'occasion de voir, je ne risque pas de le regretter. » Rétorqua le brun avec un sourire carnassier, se repaissant de la vision plus qu'alléchante.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le Kiryu réalisa enfin qu'il était complètement nu. Les émotions à fleur de peau, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Zéro se colora une fois de plus et tenta de se cacher.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Zéro. J'ai déjà tout vu et je suis sûr que tu veux m'en montrer encore plus. » Susurra Kaname en se rapprochant encore plus du corps tentateur.

« Non. » Répondit aussi doucement l'argenté.

« Petit menteur. » Murmura le brun à son oreille.

Subrepticement, il s'était glissé à côté de lui et le cala contre le lavabo, agaçant le lobe d'écoute avec sa langue.

« Kaname, arrête. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. » Tenta le chasseur.

« Mais si. C'est juste la pleine lune qui fait ressortir mon côté vampire. Tu le sais quand même, tu es un Hunter après tout. J'ai un peu de mal à me brider. Et j'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le président de la Night Class mordit doucement le petit bout de chair, le suçant pour le rendre plus sensible. Et à la plus grande honte de Zéro, un gémissement guttural sortit de sa gorge. Ses jambes flageolaient de plus en plus et la promiscuité avec le Premier vampire le rendait amorphe. Puis il sentit de nouveau un changement sur son corps, ses attributs félins étaient revenus !

« Non. Kaname ! C'est réapparu, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ! » Protesta le Kiryu.

« Calme-toi. Rappelle-toi que tu es un demi-vampire malgré ta transformation. Je ne peux que supposer mais j'ai l'impression que la potion de Kaien s'est mélangée à ton sang. Et donc désormais tu es une sorte d'hybride vampire-chat. Et comme je te l'ai dit, la pleine lune nous influence et fait ressortir nos aspects les plus primaires. J'ai envie de dire tant mieux pour moi, j'ai très faim… et je veux te manger. » Expliqua le brun, toujours avec cette voix si basse et sexy qui déconcentrait Zéro. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il cala sa bouche dans le cou devant lui et le mordit franchement, transperçant la chair.

« Aah ! » Gémit l'argenté en retour.

Cet imbécile de vampire le gardait en tenaille contre lui, et maintenant, lui pompait du sang, ce qu'il pouvait être bestial… et pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tant lui plaire, bon sang ?! Les bruits de succion et leurs souffles furent les seuls sons qui s'échappèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis, repu, Kuran retira ses crocs et lécha la plaie une seule fois pour la guérir. Ainsi, le trou se refermerait mais la marque resterait.

Enivré par l'absence de gestes et les grognements de plaisir de son partenaire, le brun continua son chemin, ses lèvres butinant la nuque et la gorge à satiété. Tout en poursuivant son activité, le vampire pur souche se déplaça doucement pour amener sa belle victime sur le lit. Lentement mais sûrement, le brun emmena l'argenté vers la chambre puis vers sa couche sans qu'il n'émette d'objections. Mais en même temps, Zéro n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se récrier, gémissant sous les attentions buccales sur sa carotide et à la base de sa nuque.

Enfin, le duo arriva devant la literie et l'étudiant de la Night Class prit avantage de sa taille. Il attrapa son Kiryu en princesse et l'allongea sur le lit. Puis sans hésitation aucune, il suivit le mouvement et s'imbriqua sur le joli corps étendu et offert à son bon plaisir. La vision du corps nu l'avait beaucoup plus qu'émoustiller, en témoignait son bas-ventre et la dureté déjà présente. Et il fut plus qu'enchanté lorsqu'il sentit la même grosseur se loger contre son excitation. Son sourire prédateur revint à la charge et il releva enfin le visage du giron de son bel argenté. Zéro était un véritable appel à la débauche avec son visage rougi, ses oreilles de chat frémissantes et sa délicieuse petite bouche exhalant des gémissements indécents. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs aussitôt assaillie par les attentions fougueuses d'une bouche vorace.

Pour la peine, les yeux qu'il avait fermé jusque là s'ouvrirent sous l'étonnement. Pour Zéro embrasser quelqu'un était un acte lourd de sens. Si Kuran l'embrassait en dépit de leurs antécédents c'est que ses sentiments envers lui étaient véritables. Il aurait voulu s'en assurer, poser la question mais leur activité ne lui permettait pas… et après tout, peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin ? Dès qu'il arrêterait, il prendrait son courage à deux mains pour en avoir le cœur net. Il ne supporterait pas une trahison supplémentaire. D'abord Ichiru puis Kaien avec ses plans à la mords-moi le nœud. Kaname lui avait expliqué que si cette histoire ne lui était pas arrivée, le directeur avait prévu une autre de ses potions bizarres et beaucoup moins clémente avec son destinataire. Revenant à l'instant présent, l'argenté s'abandonna alors complètement à l'embrassade et batailla avec la langue de son copain pour dominer l'échange. Il n'était pas un chaton quoi qu'en dise son apparence, il saurait aussi dominer le brun très bientôt… aujourd'hui il voulait juste se laisser faire et se sentir aimer.

Leur mêlée ne dura que quelques minutes, le brun reprit un tant soit peu son souffle en ne cessant pas de regarder son beau Zéro. Il ne se lassait pas de la vue, Zéro tremblant de désir sous lui et ses grands yeux pratiquement fermés pour profiter de ses sensations enivrantes. C'était vraiment trop sexy à voir pour le rater.

« Kaname… Tu… heu… » Commença le Kiryu quand il réalisa que sa bouche n'était plus prisonnière.

« Dis-moi, Zéro. » Parla simplement le brun.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Sortit alors d'entre les lèvres du chasseur.

Et son allure fit fondre le vampire, il avait posé la question avec des yeux fuyants mais plein d'espoir et toujours cette petite rougeur sur les joues.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui Zéro. Je ne fais l'amour qu'avec quelqu'un qui me rend vraiment dingue. En l'occurrence, toi tu m'as rendu dingue depuis plus d'un an. Alors… oui, je t'aime. Et je vais te faire l'amour de ce pas pour que tu arrêtes de poser des questions alors que tu as la réponse devant toi. »

Sans attendre, le brun reprit la bouche de son petit-ami en otage, enroulant sa langue avec sa sœur dans un ballet enflammé qui rendit l'argenté un peu plus amorphe. Dieu comment pouvait-il lui faire perdre la tête si facilement avec ses maudites lèvres ?!

Leur échange dura et dura, respirant seulement quelques secondes de temps en temps. Ils se dévoraient littéralement, aspirant chaque particule d'air pour reprendre un bon souffle et poursuivre leurs rondes si enivrantes. Kaname était le plus impatient et décida soudain de briser le ballet pour dévier sa bouche dévorante sur le cou exposé et y laisser d'autres traces d'appartenance. Zéro en soupira de plaisir et gémit doucement qu'il n'était pas de la nourriture quand une morsure de plus orna son cou. Il allait avoir du mal à dissimuler tout ça le lendemain. Mais le brun s'en fichait, il continua sans discontinuer, passant du cou au torse, laissant sa langue taquiner les pectoraux et les tétons légèrement durs. Le vampire savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez, le corps était trop tentant, avait une odeur bien trop tentatrice pour qu'il y résiste. Aussi, il prit largement son temps, honorant tous les dénivelés et excroissances sur son chemin. Il léchait, taquinait, mordait, aspirait, toutes les actions possibles y passèrent rendant le corps du Kiryu moite et luisant de sueur. Et bien évidemment, les suçons ne manquèrent pas de recouvrir le tronc appétissant de Zéro.

Ce dernier ne pouvait presque pas bouger, Kaname le maintenait sous lui et l'honorait de façon bien trop insistante pour que son cerveau transmette assez vite ses désidératas. La seule chose qu'il parvint à exécuter, ce fut de poser ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire et de chiffonner l'habit pour faire passer son message. Geste que ne manqua pas le Kuran, pleinement satisfait que son petit Zéro agisse de lui-même pour poursuivre leurs ébats. Ainsi, Kaname cessa en douceur son activité pour donner satisfaction à la demander muette de son amant. Il retira sa veste, et dans la foulée sa chemise et sa cravate, avant de se rallonger sur sa belle victime qui gémit du contact peau à peau. Décidément, ses bruits si érotiques étaient une merveilleuse mélodie pour lui, Zéro ne s'était jamais laissé aller jusque là avec lui. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été exceptionnels et magiques. Et désormais sa récompense se trouvait dans ses bras, prête à se faire manger de son plein gré. Il pourrait presque remercier Kaien pour ça, presque.

Un câlin presque enfantin entre les deux garçons, après ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, convainquit Zéro qu'il était aimé et qu'il allait se sentir vraiment trop bien entre ses bras chauds et puissants. Et enfin, il initia de lui-même une approche tendancieuse. L'argenté fit glissé ses doigts sur le dos de son amant et les laissa descendre plus que de raison, venant agripper les fesses fermes de Son vampire. Il les malaxa selon son envie et put entendre un délicieux gémissement s'extirper des lèvres de son homme. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier à ce développement inespéré, Zéro se lâchait enfin ! Sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, Kaname s'engonça dans le giron de son amant et reprit ses suçons sur la peau des clavicules et des épaules. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait et que ses fesses continuaient d'être pétries à foison, il s'approcha doucement des oreilles félines.

« Zéro… Je veux te manger maintenant. » Murmura-t-il.

« Arrête ça, espèce d'obsédé. Je suis sûr que tu savais ce que ça allait me faire. » Répliqua Zéro, incapable désormais de bouger ses mains.

Apparemment, ce foutu vampire avait trouvé un de ses points sensibles. La sensation de sa bouche sur son appendice était vraiment trop douce et l'empêchait de continuer son petit travail.

« Mais non, j'avais juste envie de faire ça. » Susurra Kaname, tout en collant sa bouche contre l'oreille duveteuse et la mordillant doucement.

Il voulait voir l'effet que ça ferait sur sa belle victime… et il ne fut guère déçu. Zéro poussa un couinement mi-ronronnement mi-gémissement. Aussi le brun poursuivit son expérience pendant quelques secondes sur les deux appendices velus. La texture douce était vraiment enivrante pour Kaname qui continua pendant de très longues minutes. Mais finalement, dans un effort quasi éreintant, Zéro parvint à murmurer à son amant : « Plus, s'il te plait » en beaucoup plus haché et entrecoupé de soupirs d'extase.

Le brun accéda au souhait en arrêtant sa torture des oreilles mais descendit sur le torse parfait de son petit-ami pour la parsemer de baisers. Lorsque sa bouche trouva un bout de chair dure, il le mordilla, le lécha et l'aspira avec une ardeur renouvelée. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute se disait-il, les bruits sexys ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à se calmer ou à ralentir le rythme. Zéro, quant à lui, exhalait le prénom de son tourmenteur entre ses respirations erratiques, le suppliant presque de cesser la torture. Son vœu muet fut bientôt exaucé puisque le Kuran releva légèrement la tête satisfait de son labeur. Les pectoraux et le ventre de son amant étaient recouverts de rouge et de salive. Son odeur commençait doucement à s'imprégner sur son chaton et cela le rendait encore plus insatiable.

Le brun rebaissa sa tête sur le ventre de son amant et inséra sa langue dans le nombril pour le parsemer de salive, puis y apposer des baisers tout autour. Sa langue revint en de lents va-et-vient, imitant un jeu qu'il était maintenant plus qu'impatient d'opérer encore plus bas sur ce corps enivrant. Fait qu'il explicita en débordant enfin vers le bas-ventre tendu de son partenaire si obscène. Sa langue mutine flatta les cuisses avant de se transformer en baisers papillons vers le sexe désormais en pleine érection. L'argenté en souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur sa hampe, croyant la délivrance proche. Sadique, même s'il devenait douloureux de résister, le brun se frotta plutôt à l'intérieur des cuisses et caressait le genou en même temps. Trouvant à cet endroit précis un point sensible au vu des légers cris de sa victime, il s'employa à torturer un peu plus. Leurs excitations en étaient quasi à leur paroxysme et Kaname en eut plus qu'assez de se sentir piéger dans son pantalon.

Zéro gémit de la perte du poids de son brun mais lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses yeux, fermé sous le plaisir, il ne put que se lécher les lèvres en voyant que son amant enlevait son pantalon. Il le vit le balancer dans la pièce et sentit le corps se recoller aussi sec à lui. S'entama alors sa montée vers le septième ciel, enfin ce foutu vampire se pencha sur sa virilité et l'engloba d'un coup. Un hoquet lui échappa avant qu'un gémissement sourd suive quand le va-et-vient lancinant s'imprima sur son bas-ventre. Pire encore, il ne put retenir ses exhalations quand langue et doigts s'y mirent de concert. L'une le parcourait sous tous les angles, l'autre venait jouer avec ses bourses et parfois avec sa base sensible. L'accumulation de toutes ses attentions achevèrent le pauvre Zéro qui jouit tout son saoul dans la bouche du brun. Et ce dernier se délecta de la vision de son chaton et de son geignement très sexy.

Cependant il ne laissa pas la tension se dissiper et reprit rapidement son activité plus que délectable, tirant des sons semblables à des miaulements d'extase. Lorsque la hampe redevint dure, Kaname en profita pour arrêter sa main joueuse, préférant se lécher les doigts avant de venir titiller l'anus de son chaton. Ce dernier sentit l'attention et en rouvrit les yeux d'anticipation, jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté ces jeux là. Il était sûr d'être prêt mais appréhendait la pénétration, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre. Kaname dut sentir son trouble et revint l'embrasser à foison pour le calmer et le détourner partiellement de sa proche intrusion. Mouvement qui passa d'abord inaperçu tant les échanges passionnés parvinrent à détourner Zéro de l'insinuation d'un doigt dans sa caverne moite. Mais lors de la deuxième percée, la sensation désagréable s'accentua légèrement. Elle diminua rapidement sous les mouvements lents et réguliers, devenant de plus en plus profonds de secondes en secondes.

Le processus se répéta pendant de longues minutes, une bonne largeur fut dégagée par les soins du vampire pure souche. Zéro geignit de perte lorsque l'activité s'arrêta subitement mais n'eut guère le temps de se plaindre puisque son Kaname accola son sexe contre son anus. Lentement, il se fit pénétrer et son vampire voyant sa douleur quasi insupportable, agrippa de nouveau sa hampe. La masturbation reprit lente et langoureuse, le brun lui chuchotant de se focaliser sur son rythme et sur rien d'autre. Le conseil aida un peu Zéro à se détendre et à accepter l'intrusion en lui. Cependant quelques minutes d'adaptation furent nécessaires avant qu'il soit suffisamment acclimaté et instaure sa propre cadence à leurs ébats. L'argenté y alla doucement mais devint très vite vorace et augmenta sa vitesse, s'empalant pratiquement d'un coup.

Etat de fait qui ne put qu'exciter encore plus Kaname qui malgré la cadence tenta de modifier son angle de pénétration, pour que ce soit encore meilleur pour eux deux. Et bientôt, à force de tâtonner, un cri plus sonore que les autres, lui apprit qu'il touchait enfin le point G. Désormais pleinement satisfait, il se laissa aller complètement. Le vampire s'enfonça tant et plus avec frénésie que son chaton-vampire hurlait quasiment de jouissance à chaque coup de butoir. Leurs ébats atteignirent bientôt le paroxysme de la jouissance, l'orgasme les faucha tous deux et ils se répandirent abondamment sur leurs ventres.

« Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois, Zéro ? » Chuchota Kaname, curieux de savoir ce que pensait son amant à l'instant présent.

« Que tu es une vraie bête déchaînée. C'était incroyablement bon… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je t'aime comme un fou. Et ce qu'on vient de faire n'est pas négligeable pour moi. » Répondit le Chat-vampire.

« Mm, mm. Ravi d'entendre que je te satisfaits pleinement... Je t'aime aussi, petit chat et je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt. »

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se séparer légèrement. Le brun se leva souplement et se rendit à la salle de bain puis ramena de quoi se nettoyer et laver le ventre de son partenaire. Ce petit geste tout simple fit sourire le Kiryu qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en arriverait à apprécier la douceur de Kaname Kuran. Une fois sa tâche finie, le vampire se renfonça dans son lit et enlaça son amant. L'ex chasseur incita un nouveau baiser puis se nicha dans le cou blanc, respirant son odeur épicée.

… « J'ai envie de te mordre. » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais évidemment le Pur Sang entendit parfaitement, décelant l'envie et la faim dans le ton de son amour.

« Fais-le. Moi aussi j'ai faim, nourris-moi en même temps. » Exigea-t-il.

Les deux garçons s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre et ne perdirent pas de temps à se mordre et à aspirer le sang. Quelques minutes de ce régime les repurent amplement, ils se léchèrent leurs plaies puis s'assoupirent sans même sans rendre compte.

Le lendemain, personne ne put comprendre ni le comment ni le pourquoi Kiryu débarqua dans la salle commune avec le bras du Président Kuran fermement enserré à sa taille. Jusqu'à ce que leur leader leur fournisse une explication crédible et pas si éloignée de la vérité que cela.

« Il s'est fait blessé assez gravement lors d'un combat. Il se trouve que je l'ai trouvé par hasard et que je l'ai soigné. Du coup, il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas si méchant que cela et on a passé la nuit a discuté. » Broda le Kuran.

Cependant, Zéro n'oubliait pas que son état exceptionnel lui avait été offert par une personne toute particulière… qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

Ainsi, plus tard, l'argenté se rendit dans le bureau de son père adoptif.

« Zéro ! Où étais-tu ?! Yûki et moi étions inquiets, on t'a cherché partout ! » L'accueillit-il avec un excellent jeu d'acteur.

« Ah oui ? Pourtant si tu avais si bien cherché tu m'aurais trouvé. Après tout ton arme a parfaitement marché… sauf que c'est moi qui est tout pris ! »

« Pardon ? Je… J'ai du mal à te comprendre… Tu as été blessé ? » Bafouilla un Kaien en sueur et blême.

« Tu as très bien compris. J'ai été inoculé par ta fichue concoction et j'ai souffert pendant un moment. Si Kuran ne m'avait pas sauvé la mise, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. »

« Mais alors, ça a marché ! Tu n'as donc plus de problèmes avec Kaname. Oh ! C'est Yûki qui va être contente, elle n'en pouvait plus de vos disputes. Elle avait tant de mal à choisir entre vous deux… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a enfin arrêté sa décision, je l'ai vu partir vers le Pavillon de la Lune. » Débita rapidement Kaien, se compromettant sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Je vois. Ca confirme parfaitement ce que je pensais. Attends-toi à voir débarquer les chasseurs pour qu'ils te confisquent ta licence. Tu n'auras plus jamais la possibilité de faire ces saloperies de potions farfelues ! »

Et là-dessus, Zéro sortit en claquant la porte. Il sortirait le dictaphone de sa poche plus tard et l'enverrait au comité Hunter. En attendant, il avait un territoire à sauver des griffes d'une autre psychopathe.

Le mi-chat mi-vampire fila plus vite que le vent vers le Pavillon et, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, entendit une conversation dans les jardins.

« T'as vu comment elle s'est pointée avec un sourire psychotique ?! Elle ne manque pas de culot… en plus le Président s'est quasi fait traîner de force dans sa propre chambre par cette folle ! On était en pleine discussion en plus ! »

Cela suffisait ! Elle allait l'entendre ce coup-ci ! Elle avait bien de la chance qu'il vienne de ranger son Bloody Rose, récupéré le matin même, dans sa nouvelle chambre de la Night Class ! Il refusait de se laisser faire plus longtemps, il était vraiment heureux depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Kaname. Hors de question de céder son homme à cette écervelée de girouette. Continuant sa route, l'argenté passa le seuil et l'escalier puis remonta le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Son Kaname en quelques secondes à peine. Ses sens lui confirmèrent que ses deux cibles étaient derrière le panneau de bois. Son oreille se tendit, captant les paroles d'une voix haute perchée. Les mots qu'il reçut lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc et sans plus réfléchir, il força la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé.

« Yûki ! » Grogna-t-il tout de go, à peine entré dans la pièce.

« Zéro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ? Je pensais que tu n'entrerais jamais dans la chambre de Kaname de ton plein gré ! » S'écria une brunette ébahie de l'audace de son demi-frère.

« Disons que nous avons eu une longue conversation lui et moi et que nous en sommes arrivés à une conclusion, des plus logiques soit dit en passant. » Répondit avec plus de calme l'argenté.

A la mine étonnée de la fille, Kaname soupira de l'égocentrisme de sa sœur de sang. Ses parents et lui avaient modifiés en connaissance de cause la mémoire de la petite Kuran. Un de leurs amis proches avait un pouvoir de prémonition et il avait perçu l'évolution du bébé d'alors. Il avait averti la famille que malgré l'environnement, la jeune fille développerait un amour irraisonné pour son frère. En résultait la situation présente, le vampire sachant que la solution à son problème n'était autre que Zéro Kiryu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Son parrain lui avait avoué que deux personnes se disputeraient régulièrement pour son attention et que l'une d'elles était sa propre sœur. De là, il n'était vraiment pas difficile de faire le rapprochement. Mais très vite, la voix crispante de l'humaine le ramena à la scène.

« Donc, ça veut dire que vous vous supportez un peu mieux ! Mais c'est génial ! Comme je suis contente… ainsi tu pourras être mon deuxième témoin à notre mariage ! La première c'est Sayori, bien sûr, tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parfaitement… Je retiens surtout qu'il n'y a pas la moindre once d'intelligence dans le pois qui te sert de cerveau. Tu parles déjà mariage alors que Kaname n'a même pas encore répondu à ta déclaration, qu'il a d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir déjà oubliée. » Répliqua vicieusement l'argenté.

« Pardon ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'on s'est dit ? Je croyais que tes pouvoirs étaient strictement de type offensif… » S'étonna franchement Yûki avant de continuer sur sa lancée. « Et tu te trompes de toute façon, Kaname chéri et moi sommes officiellement ensemble, il m'a dit oui ! Je suis la fille la plus comblée du monde, non ? »

Pourquoi aurait-on douté de ses paroles ? Le vampire ne semblait pas s'offusquer de la diatribe et restait proche d'elle.

Kiryu ne disait plus rien et cela amena la jeune fille à sourire béatement avec suffisance. Croyant avoir mouché son demi-frère, elle ne voyait pas que son beau brun secouait la tête de dépit. Un jeu de regard entre les deux garçons lui passa également au dessus de la tête. Ainsi, le Sang Pur prit le relais et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Eperdue dans ses illusions, la fille crut qu'il allait l'embrasser pour prouver les faits à Zéro. Le vampire était à dix mille lieues de souhaiter faire cela, dès que le lien entre leurs regards s'établit : il prit une grande inspiration et hurla quasiment sa réponse à la déclaration délirante de sa sœur de sang.

« Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, Cross tu aurais entendu « oui mais je suis ton frère et il n'y aura JAMAIS rien du tout entre nous. » Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit ! Es-tu donc incapable de retenir une information aussi importante ! Et quand bien même tu serais la dernière femme sur Terre, je ne m'intéresserai jamais à toi parce que je suis gay. Ta silhouette informe ne m'allèche pas le moins du monde ! En revanche… celle de Zéro est bien plus à mon goût la preuve. »

Et pour clore son discours en beauté, le brun fondit sur son bel argenté et lui roula une pelle en bonne et due forme. Laissant une Yûki scotchée, effondrée et dégoûtée du spectacle. Tandis que le vampire-chat lui ronronnait de plaisir de voir sa bouche ravagée par la maestria perverse de Son brun à lui seul ! Faisant bonne mesure, dès qu'ils se séparèrent, l'un d'eux attrapa la fille par le col et la traîna dans le couloir, l'abandonnant là. Et l'autre apposa un puissant sort pour avoir une paix royale et profiter pleinement de son amant.

La seule réflexion claire qui échappa à la jeune fille dévastée fut que sa fin d'année et son amour étaient complètement gâché… et que la lotion que son père lui avait fournie n'avait rien pu changer face à celui qu'elle avait aimé plus que quiconque.

Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous laisserez une petite review et que même si vous ne le faites pas, qu'au moins vous aurez passé agréablement quelques minutes de vos vies bien chargées ! ^^ See you


End file.
